


You're Singing At My Birthday, And I've Never Seen You Smiling So Big

by BoysWillBePups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, We Die Like Men, birthday fic, it is 4 am and that means no editing, yet another phoebe bridgers title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWillBePups/pseuds/BoysWillBePups
Summary: Theo wakes up to Liam acting completely absurdly, and things don't get any less weird throughout the day. Is it Groundhog Day? Is Theo going to have to fight a witch to find a cure, or has Liam finally lost his marbles?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	You're Singing At My Birthday, And I've Never Seen You Smiling So Big

Beacon hills was under attack. Maybe there was a witch who made some kind of mind control potion, or some fairy that Theo must’ve pissed off. Everyone was acting really, really weird and it was starting to freak him out.

He woke up to Liam kissing him, which definitely wasn’t a complaint, but he normally woke up to the younger boy wrapped in his arms, the warmth of sunlight catching on his hair. He didn’t usually wake to his boyfriend peppering soft kisses all over his face. 

Theo was still groggy and dazed when Liam had stopped, grinning widely down at him. “Goodmorning, Theo.”

Theo quirked his brow, confused at the use of his name instead of a nickname, but Liam seemed completely unfazed.

“Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo,” Liam kissed a different point on Theo’s face each time he said it. “Theo. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.”

Theo’s cheeks were lightly dusted pink, and he tried to avert his gaze. Liam held his cheeks, holding his face straight so that the older boy would be forced to hold the eye contact. 

“You’re not just a beautiful boy, you are the most beautiful.” Liam places a final kiss to Theo’s lips, one filled with adoration and appreciation, before jumping off of the bed, Theo only now noticing that he was already dressed for school. “Now, go take your shower Bub. We gotta eat breakfast before school.”

Liam bounced out of the room as if nothing had even happened, as if he hadn’t left Theo bright red and embarrassed. Theo groaned, rolling out of the blanket he was wrapped up in begrudgingly, not wanting to leave Liam’s scent. 

He showered quickly, wanting more of whatever had gotten into Liam that morning, but mostly wanting to know what had warranted such softness. He put on jeans, and even though he was never much one for public displays, he put on Liam’s lacrosse sweater, ‘Dunbar’ written n large letters on the back.

He hadn’t noticed the smell of fresh banana pancakes until he entered the kitchen, an easy smile finding its way to his lips. Usually Jenna would make muffins or something, so that her and David could eat before leaving to work while leaving some for the two boys. Today, there was a much different spread, with pancakes, oatmeal, and eggs laid out on the table.

Liam was at the sink, washing pans from the meal.

“Baby wolf?” Theo called out for Liam’s attention, making his way across the kitchen.

“Yes, beautiful?” Liam turned around, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.  
“Did you make us breakfast?” 

Liam nods, humming as he continues to scrub a pan. 

“Why?” Theo questions, bewildered.

“Just thought it would be nice to have something different today,” Liam explained, turning off the tap as he put the final dish into the rack. “Now c’mon, I’m hungry and we have to leave for school in half an hour.” 

The two of them eat in silence, and while not uncomfortable, Theo does eye Liam suspiciously the entire time. Liam doesn’t even humour it, the only words from his mouth being compliments and soft praises directed at Theo.

Theo was unsure of what to say. He could barely take a compliment to begin with, and this whole thing that Liam started had him more embarrassed than he had been in a long time. Alas, the two of them were thick as thieves, and that meant no hiding, so Theo had to take it with a red face and the few grumbles of gratitude that his brain managed to generate for him.

Things absolutely did not get any less weird as the day progressed. In AP biology, Corey wouldn’t stop being blindly nice to him. The two of them had grown close since theo came back from hell, but they certainly weren’t nice to each other. The two of them got along so well because they were both snarky and sarcastic, barely leaving room for others to speak without chirping in something witty or sarcastic. Theo somehow found the niceness to be even more insufferable than their usual bickering.

Theo kept up with his usual sarcasm, trying to egg Corey on, but he just wasn’t taking the bait.

Theo was completely relieved when he found that Mason was still his usual, sarcastic self, despite the rest of the day’s oddities. The rest of the puppy pack was still their usual goofy selves too, nothing else seemed to be too out of the ordinary.

After school, Theo found that Brett had taken his shift at the cafe the two of them work at, and Theo found himself drooling over Liam while watching lacrosse practice in the bleachers with Mason. The two of them talked how they normally would, Mason often trying to tease Theo with little success.

Liam bolted to the parking lot as soon as he had finished changing, running out and practically jumping Theo, once again peppering his face with kisses.

Theo made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, pushing Liam’s face away, a furious blush as he quickly looked around to see if anybody had witnessed the blatant PDA. When his search came up empty, he leaned forward, touching his forehead to Liam’s. 

“You know how I feel about PDA, bub.” Theo groaned, shaking his head.

“Well how do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you look like that?”

Theo pulled away with an exasperated expression, “stop being weird!”

“I’m not being weird, I’m being loving!” Liam protested.

“Well stop that! It’s weird!” Theo exclaimed while hopping into the front seat of his truck. Despite his protesting, Liam couldn’t cease the annoying heart-eyes that he kept sending in Theo’s direction.

They went back home, Theo flopping onto Liam’s bed as soon as they arrived, exhausted from his day. Liam followed, laying his head on Theo’s chest while opening Netflix on the television, putting on Theo’s favourite movie, Man of Steel. 

Liam draped Theo’s hand over himself, lacing their hands together and distractedly playing with his boyfriend’s fingers.

“You know, young Clark Kent looks a lot like you,” Theo laughed, playing with Liam’s hair.

“He’s like, twelve years old!” Liam squawked, turning slightly to look at Theo, “and I’d like to think that I’m much more handsome.”

“Whatever you say, Clark,” Theo smirked, shaking his head. 

He didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until Liam was waking him up, much more fervent and rushed than he had that morning. Clothes were being tossed at him: the same black jeans he had worn that day and a green sweater that Liam always said that he liked on him. “Get dressed! Our pack meeting is in ten minutes and we really, really have to be on time this time!”

Theo groaned, going to close his eyes again until Liam was jumping on him, knocking the air from his lungs. “I said get dressed.” Liam tries to pull a scary face, looking like a kicked puppy more than anything, “right now.”

Theo wasn’t very scared, but he did it nonetheless, jumping into his jeans and shrugging on the sweater before Liam put a coffee in his hand, practically dragging him out of the house.On any other day, Theo would have never let Liam anywhere near the driver’s seat of the truck, but everything had been so strange already that Theo was certain he would wake up tomorrow and have to relive the same day until he found some cure for all the weird behaviour, 

Liam drove the two of them to Scott’s, getting their in record time thanks to Liam’s driving skills, which seemed to only be within the law on the best of days. 

Liam ran over to the passenger side once they arrived, opening the door for Theo to get out.

“Oh my God, Liam, can you stop being so weird?”

Liam just laughed, leaning into Theo as he hooked his arm around the older boy’s waist, “absolutely not. What would be the fun in that?”

Liam opened the door, forgetting to knock, as usual, and the first thing that Theo noticed was the stark darkness. In an instant the lights flickered on, the entire pack —pack parents included— jumping up at them. “Surprise!”

Theo stumbled back a little, surprised that he hadn’t been able to detect so many heartbeats, before he just felt confused. Liam could smell it instantly, lacing his fingers with Theo’s.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Liam leaned over, placing a sweet kiss to Theo’s cheek. A round of ‘happy birthday’ began, everyone giving Theo their well wishes, before the two of them were left at the front door to take off their coats and shoes. 

Liam could still smell confusion, and at this point, he was reciprocating it. 

He grabbed Theo’s face with his hands, “Theo, it’s the 23rd of November.” 

Like a lightbulb going off, Theo finally understood, somewhat, what this was all about. “That’s why everyone was acting so weird!”

Liam giggled, nodding, “yup.”

“So wait,” Theo had a sudden vulnerability in his eyes, ducking his head down, “you did this for me?”

Liam nodded, kissing Theo’s nose. “I did this for you.”

Theo finally made eye contact, the same vulnerability remaining in his green eyes, “why?”

Liam’s smile faltered, but his facade remained the same, “I love you, Theo, we love you. I did this for you, and I would do so, so much more. You deserve this and so much more.”

Theo smiled, shy and loving, “you think?”

“Oh no, I don’t think, I know.” Liam grinned, “now, come on! My mom and Melissa will have my head on a stake if I don’t let them fawn over you for a few minutes.”

Theo shook his head, a fondness in his eyes, and he let Liam drag him throughout the room without complaining too much, because honestly? He would follow Liam anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my birthday, and there's no better way to celebrate than posting a birthday fic with my fave boys 🥳


End file.
